


Ghost Stories One-Shots

by TAutorocker



Series: Ghost Stories [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Nolan | Ghost (She-Ra), OC, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAutorocker/pseuds/TAutorocker
Summary: Shit that doesn’t fit into the cannon, but that I still wanted to write.WARNING: All chapters have a possibility of being spoilers for Ghost Stories. This’s the only warning you’ll get so be advised.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Series: Ghost Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520234
Kudos: 6





	1. IT’S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

**Author's Note:**

> Final Round:
> 
> FIGHT!

Nolan was ducking and dodging for his life. He, Adora, and Catra had one goal; stall Horde Prime long enough. That’s all they needed to do. They were doing their best but Horde Prime didn’t seem to care. If anything, he was amused.

Nolan lunged forward with his wrist blade, but Horde Prime Dodged and threw Catra into Nolan. They both got up quickly, avoiding Horde Prime’s hand cannon.

**Horde Prime:** I’ll admit, I didn’t expect any of you to last this long.

He stepped back as Adora swung her holo-sword forward, then he kicked her away.

**Horde Prime:** Then again, I never expected any of you to last at all. The way you act is so incomprehensible. I may be the only perfect being, but I don’t believe there's a word for how tragic of imperfections you are.

Catra lunged forward fast. She just got Adora and Nolan to trust her again, she wasn’t going to lose them. She was going to do whatever she could to make things right.

Horde Prime grabbed Catra by her arm. And then grabbed her neck and started choking.

**Horde Prime:** When I went through my brother’s memories, I saw very curious things. One of them was how much he actually started to think of you as a partner. 

Horde Prime tightened his grip. Catra was doing her best to scratch at him, but it wouldn’t work. She was starting to doze off.

**Horde Prime:** That was likely the greatest flaw he ever possessed.

Adora hit Horde Prime as hard as she could in the neck with her sword. Nolan than fired a high caliber round at Horde Prime. He became disoriented, but he never let Catra go. He was getting mad.

**Horde Prime:** Agh! You viruses!

Horde Prime threw Catra far away, and then grabbed Adora. Nolan approached, but Horde Prime kicked him back. Horde Prime looked Adora in the eyes.

**Horde Prime:** You will pay for what you’ve done! Once I kill these viruses, I’ll show you what it means to be a true First Ones.

Adora couldn’t move her arms. She spat in Horde Prime’s face. Horde Prime wiped his face off, but never changed expression.

**Horde Prime:** Maybe you can’t be helped.

Horde Prime kneed Adora in the stomach, and then threw her a long distance away. 

Adora was dazed. She tried standing up, but was taken back. Everything hurt. She could barely manage to look up. Horde Prime was pointing his canon at her. He was charging up.

Catra shot up. She looked at Nolan. He was down, and stumbling to get up. She looked at Adora. Catra froze.

**Catra:** No.

She started running towards Adora.

**Catra:** No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Catra pushed Adora out of the way. Horde Prime fired.

Catra was quick. Quicker than any of the other cadets had ever been. She wasn’t quick enough to dodge the blast herself.

Catra fell over.

Adora turned around and looked at Catra.

**Adora:** No.

Catra didn’t move at all. Adora started crying.

**Adora:** No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

She crawled over to Catra. Adora picked Catra up, and held her in her lap. Catra was cold. She wasn’t moving. Adora cried more. This couldn’t be happening. She had just gotten Catra back, she couldn’t lose her again. She couldn’t lose the person she always, no matter what, cared about the most.

Nolan got up. He had seen everything. He started walking towards Horde Prime. He started crying, but he didn’t look sad. Nolan just looked blank. He started running. Nolan’s face was starting to crack. He started frowning.

**Horde Prime:** Oh well, maybe this can actually be used to teach you. First Ones have no room for emotions.

Horde Prime was talking to Adora, but she didn’t care. She just started hugging and squeezing Catra’s lifeless body harder.

**Horde Prime:** You can’t seriously be crying over a-

He was cut off by a large hatchet hitting him in the back. He stumbled forward, then turned around. Nolan kicked Horde Prime square in the jaw. 

Horde Prime stumbled again. He touched his finger to his cheek. He was actually bleeding.

**Horde Prime:** How did you-

Nolan didn’t let him finish. He started punching fast and hard. He dodged every punch and jab Horde Prime dealt with ease. Nolan only had one thing going through his mind at that point.

“What’s the most painful way to kill an immortal?”

Horde Prime was getting beat. He didn’t know how, but this was actually starting to hurt. He was about done.

**Horde Prime:** Enough!

Horde Prime stepped back and pointed his arm-cannon at Nolan. He didn’t wait for it to charge up and immediately started blasting. Nolan dodged every shot with ease.

Even though Horde Prime continued to fire, Nolan was able to get up close. Nolan stuck his wrist blade down the barrel of Horde Prime’s cannon, and then twisted the blade. Nolan and Horde Prime were both blown back by it.

Horde Prime staggered up. He looked at Adora, she was still crying. He looked for Nolan. Nolan was walking slowly towards him. He was covered in wounds and gashes but he didn’t seem to care.

Horde Prime coughed up blood. This wasn’t good. He tried to get up, and started limping away from Nolan.

**Horde Prime:** G-get away! Get away you demon!

Nolan was unphased. Horde Prime started limping away faster. Nolan picked up the pace. Soon, they both looked to be running. 

Then, Nolan stopped running. He stood still, and raised his arm to Horde Prime, who was still limp-running. Nolan aimed, and fired a grapple from his wrist. It hit Horde Prime dead center, in the back of his head. Horde Prime screamed.

**Horde Prime:** Ahh!

Nolan pressed a button and started reeling Horde Prime in. Horde Prime could barely stand up, so he was being dragged along the dirt.

Then, Nolan stopped reeling in. Horde Prime was confused. They were still a fair distance apart. Horde Prime tried to get up, but that was when Nolan acted. Nolan started spinning in circles. He was lifting Horde Prime in the air, and spinning him around. Nolan started spinning faster and faster. Then he released.

Horde Prime went flying into the distance. When his body fell, he didn’t move at all. Nolan walked over to the body. He lifted Horde Prime up by his “hair,” and stared him dead in the eyes.

Nolan raised his arm, and extended the wrist-mounted blade. He looked into Horde Prime’s eyes. He saw something.

Nolan saw the same look Catra had back when they were cadets. Back when Shadow Weaver “disciplined” Catra. Nolan blinked. He looked at his blade, and then to Horde Prime. What was he doing? He had become that scared little kid with a gun who thought they could single handedly take down the entire Horde. He became that child who killed. He was Ghost again.

Nolan slowly lowered his hand, and retracted the wrist-blade. He dropped Horde Prime, who started to cough when he was dropped. 

Horde Prime propped himself up on his arms.

**Horde Prime:** You should have killed me when you had the chance.

**Nolan:** I know.

**Horde Prime:** Than why didn’t you?

Horde Prime coughed up some more blood.

**Nolan:** Death is too good for you.

Horde Prime started chuckling.

**Horde Prime:** I don’t believe you.

Nolan flinched.

**Horde Prime:** If death is so good, then why does the animal get-

Nolan kicked Horde Prime unconscious. He looked at the body. 

Then, Nolan actually broke away from Horde Prime and heard the rest of the world. More specifically, he heard Adora. She was still crying.

Nolan looked at the scene. It was somewhat poetic, if not entirely messed up. He walked over to Adora and Catra. He kept his face hidden from Adora.

**Adora:** Nolan?

Nolan didn’t raise his head.

**Adora:** Nolan, please. I can’t do this alone.

Adora watched as Nolan’s clenched fists started to shake. Nolan raised his head. He was ugly crying, with tears all over his face. He couldn’t keep the calm and collected act together anymore, and it showed.

**Nolan:** I’m-I’m… I’m so sorry.

Adora looked at Nolan with tears in her eyes. She put a hand on his cheek, and wiped away some tears.

**Adora:** It’s okay.

Nolan smiled, then looked at Catra. Her eyes were still open. He closed her eyelids.

**Nolan:** You can sleep now.

Adora squeezed Catra tighter. Tears started flowing from her eyes again. Then, a miracle happened. Adora started to glow.

Adora and Catra both started to glow. Nolan was amazed.

**Nolan:** Adora!

Adora opened her eyes. A blinding light came out of them. She looked around, and then down to Catra. Catra’s body was starting to rise out of Adora’s arms. As Catra’s body rose, it started glowing. The more Catra’s corpse glowed, the less Adora did.

Suddenly, Catra’s entire body was engulfed in a blinding light. Adora and Nolan had to cover their eyes.

Catra’s body stopped glowing. She fell, and Adora caught her in her arms. Adora was speechless. Adora moved a strand of hair out off of Catra’s face. She looked peaceful, beautiful.

Catra’s eyes fluttered. She started blinking. She groaned, still very clearly sore.

**Catra:** Mmmh.

Catra looked around, then stared into Adora’s eye. Adora and Nolan were still entirely speechless. Catra looked at Adora and smirked.

**Catra:** Hey, A-

Catra was cut off by Adora kissing her. Catra was shocked, but she soon embraced it. Nolan just watched in amazement.

**Nolan:** Yyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!

Nolan started jumping around and cheering like he was crazy.

Adora and Catra were still kissing. Eventually, Adora pulled away. When she pulled away, she stared into Catra’s beautiful, heterochromia eyes. Adora whispered softly, yet lovingly.

**Adora:** I love you Catra. I love you so much.

Catra just looked at Adora. She started crying and laughing at the same time.

**Catra:** I love you too!

Catra pulled Adora in for another kiss. This one seemed to last for an eternity.

  
  



	2. Help, my girlfriend looks hot in my clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for you gaygay—astronaut!  
> (look it up)

**Catra:** No, no, no, no… you have nothing good to wear.

**Adora:** Sorry, the Horde wasn’t really a place that promoted creativity.

Catra turned around and looked at Adora for a solid minute.

**Catra:** Fair enough.

She went back to looking. 

Catra and Adora were going on a double-date with Bow and Glimmer. Adora said she was fine, but Catra insisted on helping her choose an outfit. Catra said that Adora had quote “no taste whatsoever.”

**Catra:** Finally! This looks good.

Catra pulled out Adora’s old dress from the Princess Prom.

**Adora:** Uhh… 

Catra took the hint.

**Catra:** Right, sorry about that.

**Adora:** It’s fine, we’re past that now. It’s just… 

**Catra:** I was being a dick that night?

**Adora:** No, no, no. It’s just that… 

Catra gave a tired “bitch please” look.

**Adora:** Yeah, okay. You really were.

**Catra:** Thought so.

They both laughed.

**Catra:** Sorry, it doesn’t look like you have anything else. Well, besides a million of the exact same jacket.

**Adora:** Hehe, yeah.

**Catra:** How did you even get all of these?

**Adora:** Well, actually I-

She paused for a minute.

**Adora:** I have know idea.

They both went silent.

**Catra:** So anyways, I gonna say that we look through my stuff.

**Adora:** What?

**Catra:** Well, duh. We’re the same size, remember.

**Adora:** Oh, right.

**Catra:** So?

**Adora:** I mean, sure.

**Catra:** Great, because you have no taste in fashion!

**Adora:** Ow.

**Catra:** Do you want help or not?

Adora walked over from her bed, and punched Catra in the arm.

**Adora:** Now I do.

**Catra:** Ow!

She got up to tackle Adora, but she missed. Adora ran out the door, and Catra chased her down the hallway. They ran past several Brightmoon Guards.

**Guard 1:** Called it.

**Guard 2:** Damnit.

The second guard handed the first guard some coins.

Adora turned a corner, and then ran into a room. Catra followed behind. She managed to finally tackle Adora to the ground.

**Catra:** Gotcha.

Adora looked up at Catra, they both started giving a blank stare.

**Adora:** Uh-

Catra quickly hopped off, and sat with her back facing Adora. Adora got up and looked at Catra’s back. She was gonna say yes, damnit!

**Catra:** You can - look threw the closet. See what you like.

She kept her back facing Adora, and pointed at her closet.

**Adora:** Yeah, thanks.

**Catra:** Don’t mention it.

Adora walked over to Catra’s closet, and sat down in front of it. There was her suit from Princess Prom. No, that wouldn’t work. A leather jacket? No, way too many bad memories. Literally just a grey rag? Why was that their? Then she saw something interesting.

**Adora:** Ooh!

**Catra:** What?

She turned her head, but not enough to see what Adora was holding.

**Adora:** Nothing!

She quickly put the clothing down. Catra’s ears perked up.

**Adora:** I mean… It’s a surprise.

Catra was confused.

**Catra:** Okaaaaay… 

Adora got up, and walked behind Catra’s dressing curtain.

Adora spoke from behind the curtain.

**Adora:** So what are you wearing?

**Catra:** It’s on my bed.

**Adora:** Oh.

She poked her head out from behind the curtain and looked.

**Adora:** Wow, it’s amazing!

It was a dark red dress, with light red accents.

**Catra:** Thanks. I actually tried to make it by hand.

Adora shouted from behind the curtain.

**Adora:** What?!

**Catra:** Well Entrapta helped. She seems to have a knack for making whatever.

**Adora:** Still.

**Catra:** Thanks. I put a lot of effort into it.

Catra blushed, not that Adora could see.

**Adora:** Okay, I’m done.

**Catra:** Finally.

**Adora:** Now close your eyes!

**Catra:** What?

**Adora:** I want to surprise you!

**Catra:** You do realize that I own whatever you just put on, right?

**Adora:** Please?

Catra rolled her eyes.

**Catra:** Alright, fine.

She closed her eyes. She heard Adora walk out from behind the curtain. God, this was stupid.

**Adora:** Are you ready?

**Catra:** Seriously?

**Adora:** Yes or no, Catra.

Catra sighed.

**Catra:** Yes.

**Adora:** Good, now open them.

Catra removed her hand and looked at Adora.

Holy shit.

Adora was wearing Catra’s outfit from when she was co-ruling the Horde. She was wearing the headpiece and everything.

Catra couldn’t form words.

**Catra:** I-I-I-

Adora teased.

**Adora:** What’s the matter Catra?

She leaned in close.

**Adora:** Cat got your tongue?

Catra wasn’t blushing anymore. She just kept looking at Adora. She looked kind of… scared.

**Adora:** Catra?

Catra started crying.

**Adora:** Catra?!

Adora stuck her hand out to Catra, but she inched away. What had Adora done. Adora pulled her hand back. Catra kept crying.

**Catra:** I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, it’s just-

Catra didn’t stop crying.

**Catra:** You just remind me off myself.

Adora’s eyes snapped open. What?

**Adora:** Catra… I-

**Catra:** No, no, it’s my fault. I did all that.

Adora stopped staring and got on the bed. Catra tried to inch away more, but Adora grabbed her arm. Catra turned her head away from Adora.

**Adora:** Catra, look at me!

She grabbed Catra’s cheek with her other hand and turned her head to look at Adora.

**Adora:** Don’t.

Catra tried to stop crying.

**Catra:** What?

Adora started to loosen her grip.

**Adora:** Don’t say that stuff.

Catra was sniffling.

**Catra:** Why not? Everyone knows it’s true.

**Adora:** No it’s not. None of it is true. Catra, you are a strong, smart, amazing person whom I love more than anyone else.

Catra stopped pulling back and inched towards Adora a bit.

**Adora:** You’ve done terrible things, but do you not remember what happened afterwards?

Catra managed to form full words.

**Catra:** Well I- I got captured by an evil, intergalactic dictator.

**Adora:** You saved Etheria. Not just Etheria, the whole universe. You saved everyone, and did your best to help rebuild Etheria. You served time, you did community service, you even managed to bring back Angella BY YOURSELF! Do you remember none of that?

Adora let go of Catra’s arm. Catra pressed her cheek into Adora’s hand.

**Catra:** I guess I did.

She sniffled and let out a small chuckle. Adora smiled softly.

**Adora:** I’m the one who should be sorry.

Catra opened her eyes and looked at Adora.

**Catra:** What?

**Adora:** I put this on trying to get a rise out of you. I didn’t think about how it’d make you feel. I’m so sorry.

Catra smiled and let out another chuckle.

**Catra:** Heh, yeah. I guess we’re both wrecks.

Adora smiled.

**Adora:** I guess we are.

Adora leaned in. Catra followed soon after. Their lips interlocked and the kissed. Catra didn’t care about the double-date at this point. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life right here. Adora felt the same way.

∗Bow and Glimmer got stood up∗


	3. Sleepy Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s find out who the big spoon is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone stars shipping this, I will bust a cap in your ass

Catra woke up. She was being spooned by a sleeping Adora. This felt good. Just like back in the Horde. But she was still uneasy. Catra couldn’t fall asleep. She needed to take a walk.

Catra slid out of bed, trying not to wake Adora. Just because she couldn’t sleep didn’t mean she had to wake her wife up. Catra put a shirt on, and walked out of the room.

She was just walking. Just trying to calm herself down. It had been years since she’d killed Shadow Weaver, but she still got nightmares. Nothing too bad ever happened though, seeing as she always had Adora.

Catra stopped when she got to Nolan’s room. The door was partially opened. She slowly opened it the rest of the way.

Catra whispered.

**Catra:** Nolan? You in here?

She didn’t get an answer. She was, however, able to very clearly see Nolan under his bed covers. He was shaking; a lot.

She walked over to him.

**Catra:** Nolan? Are you okay?

She didn’t get an answer. Catra walked until she was right beside Nolan. His eyes were shut tight and he was sweating. Catra grabbed Nolan’s shoulder.

**Catra:** Nolan!

Nolan’s eyes shot open. He jumped out of bed and tackled Catra to the ground. He held her down, and then pulled out a knife.

**Catra:** Nolan! It’s me! Please, what are you doing?!

Nolan’s eyes focused. He quickly got off of Catra. He looked at the knife in his hand, and then back to Catra. He threw the knife away.

**Nolan:** I-I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please, I’m sorry!

He was rambling. Catra got up, and grabbed Nolan by the shoulders.

**Catra:** Hey, Nolan look at me! Look at me!

Catra grabbed Nolan’s chin and made him face her.

**Catra:** It’s okay. I’m okay. Everything’s okay.

Nolan slowly stopped panicking. He calmed down. He looked Catra in the eyes.

**Catra:** Nolan?

**Nolan:** I’m okay. I-I just need to go back to sleep.

Nolan tried to pick up his sheets. He just wanted to act like this had never happened.

Catra grabbed Nolan by the forearm and stopped him.

**Catra:** Hey! You are not just brushing this off!

**Nolan:** What?

**Catra:** I know what self-harming habits look like. You can’t lie to me about this stuff.

**Nolan:** Even if something was wrong, I would never tell you. You don’t need my problems.

**Catra:** Nolan please. I can’t just stand by and watch my brother crumble into pieces. You helped me, now it’s time I returned the favor.

Nolan just looked at Catra. He was happy that Catra had called him that, but also upset. He just chuckled.

**Nolan:** The sibling card is my thing.

Catra smiled at him.

**Catra:** Get used to it.

Catra let go of Nolan. He gestured to his bed.

**Nolan:** Alright, you win.

Catra sat down. Nolan sat beside her.

**Nolan:** Okay, so what?

**Catra:** What?

**Nolan:** Yeah; what?

**Catra:** Well first, I want to know why you were sweating and shaking in your sleep.

**Nolan:** It was just a nightmare.

**Catra:** It wasn’t JUST a nightmare. You were having a panic attack!

Nolan just looked away.

**Catra:** Hey! Talk to me.

Nolan gave a sigh.

**Nolan:** Fine. The truth is, it was a nightmare. It just wasn’t a normal nightmare.

**Catra:** What was it about?

**Nolan:** Shadow Weaver.

Catra paused for a minute. She wasn’t expecting that.

**Nolan:** I still see her face. I still see her eyes. I feel like everything that happened was my fault, and I wasn’t even able to fix it. You had to. You had to kill her, and end the cycle of abuse. You shouldn’t have had to do that. It was all my fault, I should’ve been the one to do it!

That was a lot to take in.

**Catra:** Nolan, she impaled you on a shadow. You almost died. There was nothing you could have done. Yeah, killing her hurt, but I needed to. It needed to happen. 

**Nolan:** But what about before that? What about when we were kids and I did nothing to stop her from hurting you. Adora was blinded by praise, but not me. I knew what was happening, and did nothing. It’s all my fault.

**Catra:** It’s true, you did know what was going on. But you couldn’t have done anything. We were kids. She would have just hurt you too. 

**Nolan:** But still I did nothing.

**Catra:** What about everyone else? What about all the other bullies?

  
  


**Nolan:** What?

**Catra:** What about the kids that teased me? The ones that stepped on my tail, that pulled my ears, that laughed at my eyes. What about them? Adora always helped me cheer up after it all, but you went after them. You fought anyone that made fun of me, and it never happened again. Lonnie’s the only one who ever bullied more than once, and that was only because you… 

Catra paused.

**Nolan:** Because I left. Because I disappeared without a word, and left you to the dogs.

Catra snickered. Nolan didn’t smile.

**Catra:** Sorry, couldn’t help it.

**Nolan:** I don’t know how you’re okay with it. How can you just accept that I abandoned you?

Catra paused for a minute. This was difficult. Yeah, she was scared when he left. She was sad, scared, frightened, mad, everything. But most of all, she just hurt.

**Catra:** I’ll be honest with you Nolan, I haven’t completely forgiven you. And I don’t think I ever can. You left because you were scared and didn’t believe in the Horde, and I understand that. But you still left me and Adora without a word. We thought you were dead, but Shadow Weaver just told us to ‘move on’ and that ‘this is what happens when you become a soldier.’ When you revealed yourself to me, I was relieved, but so confused.

**Nolan:** You hit me.

Catra tried stifling a laugh.

**Catra:** Yeah, I did. Because I was mad. I was in a really bad place and Adora had just left so I didn’t know how else to react. We all make mistakes. You abandoned me when we were 12, I almost destroyed time and space, caused millions of innocent deaths, and made Adora’s life a living hell… 

**Nolan:** Catra… 

**Catra:** But we did our best to right our wrongs. I don’t know if I’ll ever sleep soundly again, but now I can sleep. I hated myself so much after the war, and almost did things.

**Nolan:** I remember. You tried so much, that Adora insisted to stay by your side at all times.

**Catra:** And then I stopped. I got better, and I stopped. I forgave myself. I didn’t forget what I did, but I admitted that what I did was wrong and did my best to right my wrongs. If I can be forgiven for what I’VE done, you deserve to be forgiven for what you’ve done. 

Catra grabbed Nolan’s hands. Nolan let out a sigh. He smiled a bit.

**Nolan:** Love you, sis.

**Catra:** Love you too.

Catra gave Nolan a kiss on the forehead, and got up from the bed. She moved for the door, but Nolan stopped her.

**Nolan:** Hey, Catra.

**Catra:** Yeah.

**Nolan:** Would you mind, uh, sleeping with me? Just for tonight.

Catra gave a soft smile.

**Catra:** Are you gonna pin me again?

Nolan laughed nervously.

**Nolan:** Heh, no. I didn’t plan on it.

**Catra:** Then yeah, I’d like that.

________________

Adora woke up. Where was Catra? It wasn’t like her to just disappear. Maybe she was just getting a snack. Adora got out of bed. She headed for the kitchen, figuring she could also use a midnight snack. Adora stopped at Nolan’s room when she saw the door was slightly open. She peaked in.

**Adora:** Oh… 

Catra was spooning the bigger person Nolan. It was cute, sweet, kinda wholesome. Adora actually cried. She whispered.

**Adora:** Goodnight guys.

Adora closed the door, and headed for the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Edgy enough for ya?


End file.
